All Over Again
by SmilesX10
Summary: Inspired by the song "Again" what happens when Damon saves Bonnie's life more than once?


All Over Again

A/N: Okay so this is a one shot that popped in my head after I couldn't get this great song by Bruno Mars out of my head: "Again." So I highly suggest that you listen to the song while you read! I hope you enjoy! 

I also don't own the vampire diaries, or Bruno Mars' Song "Again." Darn...

_Hands over my head, thinking what else could go wrong?_

_Would of stayed in bed, how can a day be so long?_

_Never believed that things happen for a reason.. but how this_

_turned out, you moved all my doubts, I believe._

I snuck in Bonnie's room, climbing through her window. I was waiting for her to speak, say some sarcastic reply of why I was sneaking in to see her so late. But her bedroom was empty, dead silent. I casually looked around, thinking that she was maybe in her bathroom. I silently strolled around the corner and popped my head through her bathroom. My face dropped, realizing she wasn't there either. I stepped into her bathroom, looking around as if to find any clues that she was in her bathroom earlier. I started looking in various places. My eyes then landed on the medicine cabinet. I opened it up, a note revealing itself. I took the note and read it carefully.

_Damon, I know you'll be looking around, snooping through my stuff and looking for me. I placed this note inside the medicine cabnet so my dad wouldn't find it. I've decided I need to take some time off. Our relationship has taken a new route, and I need to calm my powers down for a little bit. Meet me at the train stop in Bedford. I won't tell you when because when I do come back home, I'm sure you'll know._

_~Bonnie_

I read the note over various times to see if it were true. Bonnie left? And most importantly she left me? I crumbled the note and flushed it down the toliet. I raked my hand through my gorgeous dark locks and looked in the mirror. My clear blue eyes twinkled back at me. I wish I could've seen Bonnie's eyes. The color of lily pads, and her intoxicating caramel colored skin. Of course I knew she'd come back, but who will I have to tease and love?

I walked out of the bathroom and layed silently in Bonnie's bed and stared at the ceiling. I thought back to the time where I saved Bonnie more than once.

_That for you I'll do it all over...again. _

_Do it all over..again._

_All I went through, led me to you. So I'd do it all over..again..For you._

_*Flash back*_

Leaning on the counter at the Mystic Grill I ordered another shot, trying to get myself in the most drunken state that I could. My senses perked up, feeling a radiant power. I looked up and saw Bonnie Bennett trailing behind Elena and Caroline. _Must be a girl's night out._I thought as I rolled my eyes. Of course I just had to go ruien the fun and hit on Saint Stefan's girl friend. I swayed my hips as I trotted over to their table. Bonnie pierced me in the eyes with daggers, whilst Caroline and Elena rolled their eyes in union.

"Now now is that any way to say hi to one of your hottest friends on the planet?" I shot up an eyebrow playfully. I heard Elena give off an irritated sigh, Caroline giving me a death stare, and Bonnie looking down at the table trying to avoid eye contact.

"What do you want Damon?" Elena stated tiredly. I sat down in the empty seat next to Elena, Bonnie now sitting across from me and Caroline diagnal.

"What can't we all just hang out and be good friends?" I wriggled my eye brows and snaked an arm around Elena's shoulders. She pushed my arm off.

"No this is a girl's night out. So why don't you like go away you jerk." Caroline state fiercely. I smirked. It was so amusing to see Caroline sticking up for her and her friends. If only she knew that I could easily snap her neck like a twig in a matter of seconds.

"Well I've dated tons of girls. Hence the word girls. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"No it doesn't Damon. So why don't you take your smugg butt and go somewhere where you're actually wanted. Like h-." Bonnie stated with cold eyes as I watched her cross her arms over her chest. I peered at her and tilted my head to the side. Bonnie was always the one to stick up for the group and actually commit.

"I've been there. Turns out they didn't want me. They told me to go to heaven where I belong." I watched Bonnie's face turn into a scowl. Her face was never the one to be ugly. Heck when she was angry, she looked even more beautiful. I liked playing with Bonnie. Like a cat likes to play with a mouse.

"Damon just leave." I heard Elena say. But I didn't turn to Elena, even when she spoke. My eyes were glued to Bonnie's. And each minute Bonnie didn't let her gaze down once. My smirk grew wider.

"Damon if you don't leave I swear to God that you'll regret it." I leaned over the table. Just a few inches away from Bonnie's beautiful caramel face.

"The only thing that I regret is protecting Emily's line." Bonnie's face dropped as she gathered herself and walked right out of the Grill. I felt Elena try an attempt to slap me hard on the arm.

"Why the heck would you say something like that?" I turned to Elena.

"Hey she asked for it." I put a crooked smile in place. But in truth I didn't really to say something so harsh. It just came out of my mouth.

"What the heck is Damon talking about 'protecting Emily's line?'" Caroline asked in confussion, her blond hair trickling down the sides of her face. Elena waved the subject off.

"It's nothing Caroline, just Damon making up some crap, Bonnie probably walked out because he was irritating her. Caroline turned to me and rolled her eyes.

"Well there goes out girl's night out." Caroline huffed. I put my feet up on the Grill table casually. I then perked up. I felt a presence, something evil.

I quickly took my feet from off the table and headed out the door the little witch had stormed out of just a couple minutes before. I started walking down the dark streets of Mystic Falls, sensing the odd presense more and more. I heard a familiar shriek and ran now, using my vampirc speed. I stopped and came to an alley. There in the alley was none other than Bonnie, struggling and being held face down on the cold concrete alley ground. It was another vampire. He soon sense me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Go get your own meal Salvatore. This one's mine. Witch is my favorite kind." He said with venom. I tilted my head to the side.

"Actually, this witch is mine. I'm not the sharing type of guy." I said with a sneer. I looked in Bonnie's eyes. A few minutes ago, she had hateful passion burning for me, now...it still seemed like she did. But I would redeam myself and save Bonnie's little witch butt. Mostly because she was Elena's best friend, and because she was fun to banter with.

"Oh is that so? When she walked out of the Grill I heard her mumble 'I wish I could burn Damon's nuts off." Bonnie did have fire abilities, why the heck didn't she use them now in this type of situation? The mysterious vampire then knocked Bonnie unconscience. I charged after the vampire, seeing that he let go of Bonnie in the process. I toseled and banged him into the brick walls of the alley. This vampire was worthless. He was such an easy kill, but I wanted to make Bonnie think that I was putting up a hard fight for her. I let the vampire jab me in the stomach with a piece of glass that he scooped up from the alley ground. I winced in pain, pulling it out and quickly getting back on my feet. I puched the vampire right in his brown eyes. I knocked him on the ground, him looking up at me. He smirked. I showed off my famous lop sided smirk and ripped his heart out through his chest.

"No one copies my signiture smirk." I said with sarcasim as I watched the vampire close his eyes and die in defeat. I then went over to Bonnie, and scooped her up effortlessly. I gently lay her in the passenger seat of my car and headed to my house.

I layed her on my bed and softly drapped the covers over her. I sat in a chair and watched her for countless hours. She looked like a godess. Her black hair fanned over my pillow perfectly as I watched her breath evenly up and down. I saw her twitch her nose a couple of times in her sleep, making her all the while even more amusing and cute. Her perfect caramel skin glowed against my bergundy silk sheets and I drunk it all in. Of course Bonnie would be mad at me when she woke up, but in my book it was worth it. But I would never tell her that.

_*End Of flash back*_

_I missed the first train. Stood out in the rain, all day._

_Little did I know. When I caught the next train there you were to sweep me away._

_Guess that's what I waited for._

It was about two months after Bonnie had left. I counted each and every day and it pained me inside. But I tried sucking it up and kept a low profile. It was countless drink after drink that got me through it all.

The Sun had just come up through the thunderstorm clouds, a light rain soaking the dry Earth of Mystic Falls. I went down stairs and got a cup of blood, sipping it slowly. A light sensation hit me. It was more like something hit my mind. I felt like..I was complete. I..._it_...felt like Bonnie. I quickly set my cup of blood down and raced back upstairs to get dressed. I was going to the train stop to meet Bonnie. She said I'd know when she would come back, and I did.

I made my way to the train stop to get on the train to Bedford. Why Bonnie wanted me to go all the way to Bedford to meet her I didn't know why. I mean it was only about an hour or so from Mystic Falls, but I wouldn't ask questions. I'd do it for her. I then realized that I had missed the first train to Bedford and it was now pouring down raining. I stood out in the rain all day, getting my expensive clothes wet. Rain drenched my body and soaked every inch, but I didn't care, because I'd do this for Bonnie.

The next train finally came and I hopped on it, finally getting out of the rain. About an hour later I got off the train and was now in Bedford. I looked around in every direction and didn't see Bonnie any where. I felt some one tap me on the shoulder and I quickly turned around. I came face to face with my beautiful goddess. She hugged me tightly, as I did the same to her.

"I've missed you. And why are you all wet?" I gave her an amused laugh and peered in her green orbs. She swept me away.

"I was late for the first train to Bedford, so I waited." I replied back, kissing her on the forehead.

"Out in the rain?" She asked suspiciously. I gave her a smirk and nodded.

_Never believed that things happened for a reason._

_But how this turned out, you moved all my doubts, I believe._

_That for you I'll do it all over...again. (Do it all over, again.)_

_All I went through, led me to you. So I'd do it all over..again. (For you.)_

_*Flash Back*_

What happened a couple of days ago (me saving Bonnie from that vampire) only stayed between me and Bonnie. She still hated me, but I noticed she eased up from the hate from time to time. When she always hung with Elena, and I came strolling around, she didn't retort her sarcastic remarks, but instead starting giving me death stares, with a hint of forgiveness.

I layed sprawled out on the beach, sitting next to Elena. I wore a pair of swimming trunks, my abs glistening in the Suns' rays. Stefan went to go get Elena her favorite drink-coke. Which in my opinion wasn't a real drink, unless it was alcholic. Bonnie was right in my veiw point, swimming out in the open. She had a very delicious looking green bikini that matched her eyes. She was fairly toned, her pecan colored skin glistening from the water that dripped off of her. I watched her take a dive under the water, waiting for her to come back up. But something was wrong, she didn't. I quickly looked around. Elena listening to music on her Ipod, Stefan taking his jolly time at getting one stinking coke, and the life guards..the life guards were reading a magazine and eating tacos. _What the h-?_ I thought. No wonder so many people died while swimming at Mystic Falls. I gazed back to the water instantly and shot up, running to where Bonnie should be on top of the water. I heard Elena call my name, but I ignored it. _Jeez does she want her best friend to die? Or her to be the center of attention?_ I dived in the water and swiftly felt a lifeless body. I held Bonnie up and ran, getting to dry land.

There was a crowd surrounding me now, the life guards now rushing to the scene.

"Bonnie come on, wake up." I yelled franticly while shaking her. But she didn't move, or stir. A male life guard with blond hair and blue eyes walked up.

"Move out of the way, she needs mouth to mouth procedure!" He yelled. he tried pushing me out of the way. I pushed him down on the ground and gave him a death stare.

"Shut up taco boy! I'm doing this!" I turned around quickly and placed my lips on Bonnie's firmly. I blew in her mouth and pressed her chest numerous times. I was about to give up, thinking that maybe the little witch was dead. I put both of my hands on either side of her face and caressed her damp face. Her eyes then fluttered open and she touched my hand that was caressing her face. She gave me a dazed look and said the one words I thought she would never say.

"Thank you Damon." I gave her my infamous smirk.

*_End of flash back*_

_(Ohh) who ever thought a day gone so wrong would turn out so lovely?_

_I'm so glad I found you. Even though the day went so wrong, I wouldn't change a thing. (Yeah, yeah oh I'll do it..)_

_Do it all over..again. Do it all over...again._

Bonnie and I then road the train home back to Mystic Falls together. We jumped in my car and then went back to her house. We just layed there together on her bed, holding each other close.

"Promise me you'll never leave me again?" I sencerely asked. Bonnie looked at me with her beautiful green eyes and caressed my cheek. She then kissed me on the forehead.

"Promise."

I watched Bonnie snuggle up closer to me and drift off to sleep. Of course I wasn't the type of guy to 'snuggle' with any girl. But Bonnie wasn't any girl.

_All I went through, led me to you. So I'd do it all over again. Do it all over again._

_I'd do it all over, I'd do it all over, do it all over again. I'd do it all over for you, for you._

_All I went through led me to you so I'd do it all over...again._

_* Flash back*_

It was night time and Bonnie was heading to her car. I decided I wanted to scare her a little bit. I used my vampire speed and snuck up behind her. She turned around and looked me in the eye. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nice try Salvatore." She said unimpressed. I could tell her witch-y senses were definately getting better. She turned to go back in her car, but I caught her wrist effortlessly.

"Me and you.." I trailed off gesturing. "Have a connection and you keep ignoring it." It was true, I could tell we had a connection. It was light a magnet to a refridgerator. Bonnie eased her way out of my loose grasp and opened her car door, but I shut it an in instant.

"What are you trying to get at Damon?" Bonnie said. I could tell she was getting irritated.

"I saved your life three times already, I think I deserve a prize." Bonnie gave me a confused look.

"You only saved my life twice, Damon." She flipped her dark long hair over her shoulders and pouted her lips.

"No I save you three times." I stated, my blue eyes pouring into hers. She now slanted on her car.

"No you saved me from that vampire, then at the beach from drowning." She said sternly. I suddenly appeared on the other side of her, a gasp leaping out of her throat. My lips were only inches from hers as I spoke.

"No I saved you from that vampire-that counts as one. I saved you from drowning at the beach-two. And I saved you from me-three." I could tell she was nervous, her breathing pattern changing rapidly as she spoke, her minty breath hitting my face.

"How the heck did you save me from you?" She asked, wanting an answer. I gave her a twenty watt smile. Our faces inching closer each minute.

"Techinically I didn't save you from me, I saved me for you." He inched closer and our lips pressed together for a soft kiss. I pulled back and saw the red blush that now appeared on her face. I gave her one more gentle kiss and I disappered just like that.

_*End of flash back*_

I don't know why it intrigued me to watch Bonnie sleep, but I couldn't help myself. I could never get enough. I stroked her hair and placed a feather light kiss on her lips. Saving Bonnie more than once...was worth it.

_Who would have thought a day gone so wrong could turn out so lovely?(ohh) _

_Who ever thought a day gone so wrong could turn out so lovely?_

A/N: And there you have it! I hope you guys liked it? Please review? :)


End file.
